The Prince of Thrace
by CutePigs
Summary: The story of Adonis, Prince of Thrace, a tale of what Adonis encounters on the road to inheriting Thrace, enemies will attack, friends shall be made.
1. Prologue

**The Prologue**

The great and mighty palace of Thrace, home of Cinyras the King of Thrace, his wife Myrra, and their beloved son.

The Palace was a sight to see, beautiful and elegant. Ionic Columns stood tall and strong. Rich cloth draped all around. Expensive pottery and family busts were on display for anyone, who was allowed to enter, to admire.

Light poured into the palace, and flowers and plants grew all around, vines grew along columns, and touched the tiles. Flowers bloomed in the sunlight and really brought it all home.

Through the halls of the palace there were rooms holding art, rooms holding treasures, rooms holding the wealth of Thrace

Everything was majestic and beautiful, but it all paled in comparison to the royal son, Prince Adonis, Heir to Thrace.

He lay in his lounge chair, his brown skin looked soft and warm, he had perfect golden hair with a light blue band across his head, he wore a lovely white, rich, chitin. His face was the definition of beauty, perfectly symmetrical, his body was, lean, not overly beefy. He was fair and soft, graceful as a prince should be.

He stood and sauntered to the window, over viewing his garden. He inhaled the view, softly. Vines that had grown up to meet his window, bloomed flowers, he lightly touched one of the tiny flowers. "You are very beautiful my friend. It is no wonder why you have come to meet me here, beauty is after all, the best company for beauty" he laughed

The prince had a wonderful life, he looked forward to becoming king, he looked forward to meeting his future partners. He knew everything would come to him if he waited, so wait he did.

While he was waiting in luxury, evil was plotting against him hiding out of view from laws and rulers, a group of people bent on controlling Thrace were plotting against the royal family…

What would come next?


	2. Chapter 1

The Prince of Thrace

It was a lovely day in Thrace, the market was full of people busting their asses off trying to make a living.

Adonis walked onto the scene, draped in white robes. He was a vision to behold. He was escorted around the market by three royal guards; they walked protectively near him, one on each side, and the last at the rear.

They made their way to a fabric shop and Adonis looked around. The shopkeeper noticed him at once "Prince Adonis! Oh my word, sir, what brings you here, to my humble shop?" the shop keeper asked. Adonis looked in their direction with a bright and charming smile. " well, I am in need of some new clothes. And well… I what am I saying!- I don't really need to go into detail and explain myself to you do I?"

The shopkeeper looked at him nervously "no, I don't suppose so, sir" Adonis laughed "well, good then! Lowly shopkeeper, what is your name?" Adonis said looking at all of the fabric that surrounded them

"my name is Aspasia, Sir" the shopkeeper answered. "alright, Aspasia, let me see your finest fabrics"

Aspasia hustled around the room, excited to show the young prince what this shop had. Aspasia pulled fabrics from shelves and boxes and cupboards and lay them in front of Adonis "Ah, very nice indeed, Aspasia" Adonis inspected all of them. Finally he picked out one that had an interesting pattern "oh my, what is this?" Adonis said holding the fabric in one hand and raising his pinky to his lip as he look curiously. "Oh this sir? This is something special I bought off a foreigner." Aspasia answered.

"hmm, they must've come from a very very far away land" Adonis thought out loud as he looked over the intriguing pattern, "I'll take it. Guard, pay Aspasia." The guard walked over to Aspasia and they talked over the price while one of the other guards carried the fabric out for Adonis. "thank you very much, your majesty" Aspasia said waving farewell to Adonis.

Adonis walked down the busy street and admired the kingdom that someday would be his own, fully. While he was walking he realized "oh, my. I am, quite royally, hungry" a thought came to Adonis, why not visit the popular Gyro World while he was out and about. Adonis made his way towards Gyro World and his guards followed close behind.

"Welcome to Gyro World" and older man greeted Adonis and his companions "what can I get for you, Prince Adonis-! Prince Adonis?!" Adonis smiled, he never got tired of the respect people showed him when he came into the less sophisticated parts of Thrace "Yes, I would like your specialty please"

"Why, Yes, right away, your highness. It would make mine mutton" The man responded and turned around hastily "Hercules! 4 specialty orders!" the man yelled to the kitchen "right away, sir" I voice answered. Adonis sent one of the guards to pay for the food while the rest of them sat down.

After about fifteen minutes a young man came out of the kitchen holding a platter with 4 medium sized gyros. " sorry it took so long, sir." the young man said he looked at the prince and froze.

"A-a-a-adonis?!" he exclaimed. Adonis looked at him and was surprised to find out that he recognized this boy "Well well well, if it isn't my old schoolmate, Hercules" Adonis said as he crossed his legs and gave Hercules a very mischievous looking smile. Hercules gave a slightly annoyed face back in return.

Hercules could remember quite well how the prince behaved in school and he was not very interested in playing his game at all. "Now, Hercules, dont give me such a sour expression." Adonis pouted "I am a customer after all." Hercules' eye twitched "I, um, I'm sorry, Adonis" Hercules said embarrassedly

"Oh my, no no no no. the correct way to refer to me, would be, Your highness!" Adonis corrected him, wearing a smug grin on his face. "I am sorry, your highness." Hercules said sharply "Will you be needing anything else?" Adonis was a bit shocked. he was just trying to have a bit of fun, but it seems that he had hurt Hercules feelings "no, this will be all. thank you, mutton boy!" Adonis said shooing him off. Hercules left. and Adonis felt a bit annoyed "well, there goes my nice day. HMPH!"

-more to come.


End file.
